Loveless
by Altayrenius
Summary: Don't want to say much for this one just that Naruto will be powerful and smart and cold hearted. Im going to make him dark and his back story as well. Oc paring because I have not seen many NarutoxOc fics. R&R.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

"Talk"

 _'Though'_

 **"Demon talk"**

 _ **'Demon though'**_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

It was a normal day in Konohagakuren, in fact it was a special day for the students of the academy. It was the day they were assigned into teams. The newly promoted Genin were all in the classroom waiting for there teacher to arrive. But, if you looked closely there was something or rather someone that did not fit in this picture.

A blond haired kid of 13 years old could be seen in the far corner of the room his head down napping. Everyone was steering at him for they had never seen him before, even Shikamaru the ever lazy Nara and Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan and class emo were intrigued by him.

The blond could be seen wearing a black shirt with a red swirl, black cargo pants, black combat boot, and a black trench coat. In his right thigh was a kunai pouch and on his left hip one for shuriken. On his right hand he wore a black fingerless glove with some kind of seal on it. His trench coats left sleeve was missing replaced by some kind of metal guard that coverd his whole arm. His forehead protector was on his head with a long black cloth and whisker like birthmarks on his face, and was emitting this aura that screamed power and promised pain to however disturb him. So of course, it was only a mater of time before someone with a death wish appeared.

Enter Kiba Inuzuka, the self proclaimed top dog of the school accompanied by his ever present dog Akamaru. He walked up to the sleeping blond, getting many confused and curious looks from his classmates. He stood in front of the blond and spoke in what was supposed to be a 'im better than you' voice.

"Hey, how the hell are you?", asked the dog boy, but got no response from the whiskered stranger.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!", he yelled only to get silence.

"That's it!", he got so frustrated he was about to hit the sleeping blond when suddenly his punch was caught by a hand. Every one saw the stranger open one coold ocean blue eye and stare at Kiba.

Everyone froze when they saw the lifeless blue eye of the strange person in there class. He slowly rose from his sit to stare eye to eye with Kiba. Reviling that he was taller than everyone in the class room going at a 5'4", and the tallest out of all of them was Shino Aburame at 5'1".

"What do you want, and it better be good for you to have woke me up" said the blond in a cold voice that send chills down everyone's back.

Kiba swallowed hard and answered, "We were just curios on who are you", he tried to pool his hand back but the blond just tighten his grip around it, "we have never seen you before".

The blond just looked at Kiba and then at everyone else he could see the fear in there eyes except for a few. Sasuke was just intrigued by this new arrival in the class and wanted to test himself against him. Shikamaru had a calculating look in his eye as if trying to understand this new anomaly. Shino, well you can never get any expression from an Aburame, and finally Hinata Hyuga. The princess of the prestigious Hyuga clan was steering at him as if trying to figure out were has she seen him before.

"It's none of your business", he said in a cold manner. He let go of Kiba's hand and sat down, then the door opened and reviled one Iruka-sensei.

"Alright everyone settle down and... Naruto?" the chunin instructor asked as he notes the blond in the room.

"Hey Iruka, it's been awhile" said the now named Naruto in a neutral was stunned that there sensei and the blond kid know each other.

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I was told I'm getting a new team, so naturally I'm here to see how they are" responded Naruto. Iruka was wide eyed at this. He could not believe what he was hearing. It had to be a joke!

"You're getting a team?" he asked. At getting a nod from the boy he was baffled, Naruto and his sensei Kakashi Hatake we're know as ruthless in the leaf. They always took the hardest mission and never got a scratch. Not after the incident 3 years ago.

Everyone else was just shocked; here was this stranger talking to their sensei as if they were old pals.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but if I want to become a chunin I have to have a team", Naruto explained to the teacher in a annoyed tone. Iruka just laugh nervously at that.

"Ok, then let's begging with team placement" Iruka announce and everyone went quiet, much to his surprise. "Team 1 is…"

Will Iruka announce the teams; Naruto was evaluating every student. He noted that all the civilian students were going to fail and with the exception of one or two. He looked at Sakura at, the first that he noted would have the possibility of passing, she was slightly weaker than Ino Yamanaka and probably the 4th strongest female in the school. When naruto realized this he looked at all the other girls and thought one thing 'Fan girls' greet hopefully he would not get one in his team. Yeah, knowing his look he probably would. He hoped to at least get a clan kid on his team they seemed to be the strongest. Even the Nara boy would be good, I mean say what you want about the Nara's and them being lazy, but when they actually get motivated run for the hills, because you will not survive.

Then something or rather someone caught his eyes. A girl in the mid section of the class was looking at him. She was obviously a civilian and not from a clan, but she was not a fan girl, she was strong second only to the Hyuga girl in the class. A civilian girl that was not a fan girl and actually trained that was not new in particular but they were few now days that actually toked the shinobi life seriously. He toked a better look at her and was impress not by the beauty of the girl, even though he knew she was with that long black hair, her pale skin, her pink lips and those unique silver cooler eyes. She was definitely beautiful, but what caught his eyes or his senses was her chakra, it was stronger than most in the class except the Uchiha and the Hyuga and she had around high genin chakra reserves. That was impressive especially for a civilian.

"Team 7 will be… ", said Iruka getting Naruto to pay attention to him, "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…"

"True love rules, in your face Ino-pig!", came the happy response of Sakura will the blond hair girl groaned in disappointment.

"Be quiet!" came the response of Iruka and with a 'sorry' Sakura sat down, he continued, "and Shirayuki" the girl that Naruto was examining before perk up at her name being mention, "you will be on a team with Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake" he finish and all the students in the class looked to Naruto to see his reaction.

"So, you're my new team", he started will looking at his new teammates, "I guess it could be worst, I could have been in a team with all civilians, but instead I get the last Uchiha, one of his fan girls, and a orphan girl" Shirayuki looked visibly down casted for a second to be reminded of being an orphan but quickly recovered and looked back at Naruto with determination. He smirked, "Good at least you're not going to be useless, let's hope the same for the fan girl." Naruto said looking at Sakura how glared at him, but quickly got scared when she looked into the cold eyes of Naruto.

"Alright team let's get moving knowing Kakashi-sensei he will most likely be late so, let'sjust go to the training ground and meet him there" said Naruto in a commanding voice that left no room for arguing, his new teammates just followed him.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know new story, but I have had this idea in my head for months and could not get it out, so I'm doing it. Hope you like it and enjoy. By the way, I'm Putin Ichigo's true path on hiatus.**

 **Altayrenius, logging out!**


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"Talk"

 _'Though'_

 **"Demon talk"**

 _ **'Demon though'**_

 **Jutsu**

Shirayuki POV

Ok, it was suppose to be a normal day. Actually, it was going to be a great day. I finally graduated from the academy and am going to be a ninja! Come on how cool is that!

So, like any other day I got up early, did some morning exercises, ate my breakfast and was on my way. I could not wait!

I wore my new battle kimono that go's to my mid thighs, with a chain mill shirt under it. Some black shorts and sandals. My kunai and shuriken pooches were on my waist and my headband on my head. With my necklace tucked in under my chain mill shirt.

I got to the academy and the only other people in the room were Sasuke, Shino, some civilian kids, Hinata, a cute blond boy, Shikama-

 _'Wait, what'_ , sitting in the back of the class was a blond boy that I have never seen before. Everyone seemed to be interested in him. Even Shikamaru was awake and staring at him, like he was some kind of puzzle or something. I walked up thestairs  
and into my seat and just keep staring at him.

Then it happened, Kiba walked up to the boy and tried to get his attention. I merely watched as the blond boy dismisses everyone in the room until Iruka-sensei came in.

Then something unexpected happened, sensei seemed to know the boy and looked completely choked when he said he was going to get a team. Ok, that's wired but I paid no mind to it, I was here to get a team and finally become a true konoishi, that has alwaysbeen  
my dream.

Then I was shocked when not only was I in the same team as Sasuke and Sakura, we also were in the same team as the blond boy. And so here we are in a training ground sitting on the ground will the boy that Iruka-sensei named as Naruto sat in front of  
/us in a log.

"So Naruto, were is this sensei of ours?" came the question of Sasuke as he sat on my right to be as far away from his fan girl, whom is to my left, as possible. He was not a bad kid, he was nice and helped everyone when they needed help, strong the strongestin  
the class and despite of what happened to his clan at the hand of his own brother, he did not became a power hungry avenger like everyone thought he would, even if he could be and is an emo jus to get away from his fan girls.

"Kakashi-sensei is always 3 hours late for everything not of A or S class importance, remember that when we begin team training and non escort missions" responded the blond boy in his monotone voice that gave me the chills. I mean, how can someone beso  
negative, it's like he lost all hope or something.

"Do you know way we are in a 5 man cell instead of the traditional 3" asked again Sasuke.

"I am an elite genin, the heist rank I can get without taking the chunin exams, so I'll probably be a support to our sensei and help train you since I have more experience than a traditional genin and also you all will serve as my team for the chuninexams"  
he explained.

"Excuse me Naruto-sempai but, are we not going to introduce each other?" I asked finally trying to see if I can get some information out of him that was not some exposition babbled.

"We'll do that when sensei gets here"

"Can you tell us some stories of what you have done as a genin?"

"No"

"Can we ask you some questions about you to get to know you?"

"No"

"Is there anything ells your willing to share with us?"

"No"

Well there go's that plan, so he's cold, monotone, seems to not be happy a lot if at all, does not speak unless spoken to, and has completely close himself of from the rest of the world. He's an even bigger emo than Sasuke, like seriously emo, Sasuke  
/dose it to have an excuse to not speak to his fan girls but he's just emo, I can already see Sakuras eyes turning into hearts. But its different as well, he seems hollow, at least he not brooding, he just seems out of it.

Just then a dog appeared out of nowhere and handed Naruto an orange book. We all looked at him weirdly, I thought he was Uzumaki not Inuzuka, so way does he have a nin-dog?

Just then a puff of smoke apered in front of us and out came a man with gravity defying hair and almost his whole face covered by a face mask and his headband over his left eye. He was wearing the traditional jonin outfit.

"Naruto, where is my book?" came the all too sweet voice of the man. Naruto just toss him the book and said, "your finally here sensei so, meet the new team."

The man looked at us and smiled, or rather his visible eye made a 'U' form that looked like a smile, "Well hi there my cute little genin, it's good to meet you all, I'm Kakashi Hatake your new sensei"

 _'So this is Kakashi-sensei, not exactly what I expected but, beggars can't be choosers'_ , I thought as I took in my new sensei's appearance.

"Ok, let's start with introductions shall we" sensei started getting our attention, "I'll start, Im Kakashi Hatake, I like reading and spending time in the memorial stone, I dislike traders and those whom abandon their friends and comrades and my dreamis  
to see all become grate shinobi" he said and I smiled at the last part, "ok next Naru-chan"

Naruto just seemed impassive and did not give sensei a response or reaction to his nickname, he just said, "Naruto Uzumaki and this is Komomura" he said pointing at the dog at the end, "I have likes and dislikes and no real dreams to speak of."

We all just sweet dropped at that, we just learned his name, Kakashi sensei looked like he was expecting this, "ok, next pinky"

(Ok, so I'm not writing Sakura or Sasuke because I'm lazy and you all probably read it a million times by now or have seen the anime so yeah don't really change anything)

"Ok, finally silver-eyes", I nodded and began, "I'm Shirayuki, Im an orphan so don't have a last name, I like everything cold like ice-cream, ice-tea, etc. I dislike rapist, traders, and those that look down on me, my dream is to become stronger and stara  
family."

"Good, good, now that we all know each other I have something to tell you all" Kakashi-sensei started to say in a very mysteries type of voice "you're not genin yet!"

We were all dumb founded at this revelation we looked between the two of them to see if they were joking but, they were not, "what do you mean were not genin?"

"Out of the 27 students that graduated only 9 will become genin" responded Kakashi "the genin test in the academy is just to see if you have the potential to become genin"

We just sat there dumb founded, all our hard work and we aren't genin yet, what the hell.

"Tomorrow you will take your real genin text, so come here at 6:00am and don't eat breakfast or you will puke", with that Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-sempai disappeared in puff's of white and orange smokes respectively. And so we all went our separate ways.

/

 **Done for now, hope you all like, next chapter is the bell test. So, do you all like the changes? Is the Oc interesting? Have any of you gotten what here abilities will be? I have been dropping hints so, tell me! Review people, Review!**

 **See you next time.**

 **Altayrenius, logging out!**


	3. The Bell Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Death, that was all that could be seen for miles. A deserted wasteland field with swords that marked the ground they rested upon, like unmarked graves in a cemetery. La throw out this basked field of swords one could mere the sound of metal being sharpened as a blond boy sat on a rock in the middle of this death field.

"You know" said the boy, "Trying to kill someone in there own mind is not such a good idea, Kurama-san"

Suddenly, a gigantic nine-tailed fox with human like hands and torso, and ears as long as a rabbits made himself shown. It's raiser sharp teeth were showed as it grind down at the calmed boy.

 **"Like I would be capable of killing you, Naruto."** It said as it looked down at the boy, **"After all if you die my soul will just be sent into the Shinigamis stomach and be sealed along side my other half. That was the contract made by your father after all."**

The boy, now known as Naruto stopped sharpening his sword and just answered with a nod of his head. Then he stabbed the sword into the ground and said "I should probably get going sensei will be here soon."

 **"Yes, go back to your sensei and the brats you have to babysit, or as the old monkey called them, your teammates."** Responded the fox as it entered a cave on the side of a mountain that was before the field of swords.

Naruto fallowed him with his eyes before closing them and despairing. As he opened his eyes again he found himself in Training ground 7, siting under a tree were he could see his new team had already arrived.

In another tree, siting on a branch, one could see Sasuke, eyes close and waiting patiently, Sakura was underneath the tree Sasuke was siting on looking quite annoyed and Shirayuki the final member of his team was, in all surprise, siting next to him as she read a book on what appeared to be human anatomy.

Has he was observing his teammates, Shirayuki seemd to notice his "waking up" and address him.

"Good morning senpai, did you enjoy your nap?" she asked as her book was closed and all her attention was directed to Naruto. The other members of team 7 must of heard her cuz they all turned there attention to him as he stud up. Sasuke jumped down from his tree and walked to were Naruto and Shirayuki were standing, Sakura following close behind him.

"So Naruto" started Sasuke as he approached him, "Where is Kakashi?"

The elite genin of the group shot Sasuke a glare and stated in his monotone voice that send chills down the new genin's spines, "Kakashi is your sensei and you will address him as such even if he is not present." Then he turned completely to meat Sasuke eye to eye, "Understood?"

"Yes" Sasuke was quick to answerer even thou they knew it was not a question, even if it was stated as such, they knew it was a command. It was right there that the new members of team 7 understood how much respect there teammate had for there teacher.

Right then was when Kakashi decided to show up, reading his book, in front of his team via **shunshin**. "Good Morning team, I'm glad you could all make it" he said with his trade mark eye smile and ignored the irritated looks he was getting from his new students and the yell of 'Your Late' by Sakura and continued, "Now that we are all here, I'm going to explain the test that the tree of you will be taking." He paused as he took out something from his weapons pouch and gave it to Naruto, whom uncovered it to be two silver bells. "Your objective is to get one of those bells from Naruto, now I know what your thinking, 'there are only two bells and three of us'. Well you see in the history of the village there have only been three man four ninja on a team, with the exception of the original team seven wish consisted of seven people, so the one of you that is not able to get a bell will be send back into the academy and will be tide to one of those post will the rest of us eat our food in front of them. You have utill noon toget the bells. Just remember to look underneath the underneath, any questions?"

He finished his explanation with a eye smile as the new genin looked at him like he had grown a second head. _"What the hell is wrong with this guy?"_ was there collective thought as they stared at him.

When non of them gave a answer, Kakashi turned to Naruto, nodded and started to walk away given the unspoken command to begging the text. Naruto turned to the other three gening and said "come at me with the intent to kill or else you will never get the bells."

"But what if we hurt you senpai?" asked a scared Sakura with worry written all over here face.

Naruto just went to the middle of the clearing and said "I'm and experience genin, that has skills that have been compered with those of jonin, I think I'll be fine against three green genin"

When he said that, the new members felt like he was taking down on them, not thinking they were worth his time. They each reacted differently to this, Sasuke got annoyed, Sakura got sad and Shirayuki, well she got thinking. This was all strange to her something was not adding up.

"Well lets begging", when those words were said by there senpai three scattered and hid in the trees. _"well that's something they have down, hide your presence and observe your opponent for the perfect time to strike"_ thought Naruto as he looked around the training ground for the new genin. He spotted Sasuke on top of a tree, Sakura in a bush and Shirayuki behind a tree in between the two.

Since it did not seem like any of them were going to do the first move, he decided to go first. He made eye contact with Sasuke before despairing.

Sasuke only had a second to jump before the three he was hiding on became shopped wood. He jumped to another tree were he saw Naruto standing on a branch with his sword drawn and he could pretty much guess what happed with the tree.

Not letting his surprise at his senpai's display of speed and power, Sasuke took a kunai from his pouch and engaged him in battle.

As Sasuke and Naruto were engaged in battle, Shirayuki has looking at them thinking on what to do. _"He said to come at him with the intent to kill, with confidence that he could take all three of us at one."_ That's when it hit her, what Kakashi-sensei said 'just look underneath the underneath' and what Naruto said 'I think I'll be fine against three green genin'.

 _"They know we cant go against him alone, we'd stand no chance but, together, as a team maybe…"_ she thought as her teammate was getting his ass handed to him by there senpai. Just at the last minute, before Naruto gave Sasuke a final blow that would have made him blacked out, Shirayuki jumped in defected Naruto's strike threw a smoke boom to the ground grabbed Sasuke and got out of there. When the smoke cleared, Naruto did not see ether of the new genin so he went to fine the last one, Sakura.

With Shirayuki and Sasuke, they were catching there breaths after getting out of there senpai's line of site as soon as possible.

"Thanks for the assist, I really don't think I would have been able to escape senpai on my own" said Sasuke after he could his breath.

"What's this I hear, the great Sasuke just called someone 'senpai', are you sure your ok" she asked with a grind, getting an annoyed face from Sasuke.

"HaHa, very funny" he said with sarcasm looking at his fellow genin, but then smiled, "He truly is something else, did you see what he did to that tree? Now that was power."

"Yeah, if he is this strong, imagine how strong sensei must be, or better yet how strong we will become after we start training." She said with enthusiasm as she looked around to make sure Naruto did not follow them.

"Why did you helped me anyway?" Sasuke asked as he looked around them as well. So, Shirayuki explained to him her plan, as she spoke a look of recognition came upon Sasuke's face, "Yeah, why test us to be on a team by fighting us separately" he said hand on his shin in a thinking pose. "We have to fine Sakura"

"Yeah we-" Shirayuki was interrupted by a someone screaming bloody murder and they both went to investigate. They found there missing teammate, past out in the ground and under a genjutsu.

After waking Sakura up, explaining the true meaning of the test, they got to planning to find a way to get the bells from there senpai. After some planning and setup, they were ready to begging.

Naruto was just standing there in the clearing minding his owned business when suddenly a gigantic fireball came at him, he dogged and came face to face with Shirayuki and engaged her in close combat, suddenly Sasuke came from behind him and tried to get the bells. It did not work as he was swatted him away and then did the same with his female opponent.

"Was that really the only plan you could come up with?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two of them.

"Not quite," said Shirayuki "now Sakura!"

All of a sudden, Sakura came from the tree lines and tried to get the bells, but at the last second, Naruto exploded in a puff of white smoke just as the timer went out and all the genin were stun for the hundredth time this day.

"Times up" said Kakashi as he showed up, "how were they Naruto?" he asked Naruto directly.

"They were sloppy and bad with coordination, but they did managed to understand the true meaning of the bell test and tried to work together to accomplish the goal", he said as he appeared behind the down genin and made them jump in surprise, all three of them thinking _'were did he come from?'_

"Well, what do you think, do they pass?" asked the masked jonin again as he looked a Naruto.

"Why are you asking me?" Naruto looked at his sensei suspiciously, "you're the sensei, its you job to determent that, but in my honest opinion, yes they pass."

Kakashi smiled his eye smile and looked at the three genin siting on the floor, looking at him expectantly, "well you heard him, you three pass!."

All three of them were happy, Sasuke gave a small smile, wile Sakura and Shirayuki jumped up and down in glee.

Ok, ok, calm down you two, I have something to tell you three", he told them before turning to Naruto, "you can head on home Naruto"

Said blond just nodded and disappeared via **shunshin.**

Kakashi turned to the new genins, "Ok, here's the deal, I'm not your sensei" he said to them. Do I even halve to tell you they were stuned and confused any more, there going to need a nap after this.

Ok, let me explain. You see Naruto is going to be the one teaching you three, I'm going to help and make it look like I'm your sensei but in truth he will be the teacher of this team. The Hokage doesn't want Naruto to know this so keep it in the down low for now until I tell you."

"But why cant we tell him?", asked Shirayuki as she looked at her…well her technical sensei.

"The Hokage just doesn't want him to know, since all Naruto needs to become a jonin is to become a chunin and then go on one or two A-rank missions to get promoted" he answered her question simply with an eye smile. "Speaking of missions we start them tomorrow so be here at 8, Naruto should he here by then. Ja Ne" he said before disappearing in a **shunshin.**

With that the three new genin of team 7 went there separate ways.

* * *

 **AN: Ok let me say this I'm back but, I don't have an uploading schedule, I'm just going to update from time to time but you wont have to wait two years for the next chapter. I'm also going to be updating my other story's so look out for those. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but, life you know, I'm right know two months away from getting my Technical Degree, so yeah. Thanks for being patient! Read and Review!**

 **Altayrenius, logging out!**


End file.
